Scream
by renaxxakat
Summary: AU Sasuke, Suigetsu, Itachi, and Kisame play in a band called Taken from Exile. Mentions of other characters and rated M for Yaoi and explicity. Frequently uploading new chapters! SasuSui ItaKisa
1. Taste

**And here we go.**

"Come on. You're going with me since _you_ are always the one who fucking forgets our shit." Sasuke shouted, slamming the door of the black van closed as he angrily walked towards the building from which he'd just come. The raven haired teen shoved his hands into the pockets of his unzipped hoodie, looking over his shoulder to make sure the forgetful platinum blonde teen was following him. With an annoyed grunt he turned his attention forewords again, continuing his walk. _Tch._

Suigetsu rolled his eyes irritably, scratching along his hairline and then running his fingers through his hair. "You know, maybe I wouldn't forget stuff if you didn't fucking _rush_ me all the goddamn time because seriously, it's starting to look like the only things you can do are bitch, look pretty, and play guitar. Bitching _definitely_ being number one." The blonde glared angrily at the back of his pissy lover's head, letting out a heavy sigh as he followed him into the building and down the halls. After a few minutes of silence, he called out in a softer tone, "…Sasuke."

"No Sui. Just shut the fuck up."

"_Sasuke._" The blonde insisted, jogging a bit so that he could catch up and walk next to the raven. He kept his gaze ahead of himself, slipping his hands into his own hoodie pockets as well. "…I'm sorry, okay? It was my fault that we have to come back and get the guitar. I won't forget next time."

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu subtly but kept his frown bolted in place as he pushed open the doors to the band room of their school, heading towards the back to retrieve his guitar. He _hated_ when his thick-headed lover couldn't do something as simple as remember to pick up an instrument before he left. With a quiet sigh he adjusted his sagging, low-slung skinny jeans so that they didn't fall off of his ass _completely_, then picked up his guitar case and made his way back to the door. He passed the blonde without a word, bringing his free hand up to fix his loosely fitting beanie and adjust his wide, thick-rimmed glasses on his nose. He didn't _need_ the glasses; they were fake anyways. He just liked they way they looked on him.

Suigetsu let out a long, drawn-out sigh at Sasuke's little display and followed him back down the hall in silence. Sasuke was so irritable sometimes. Sure, they _did_ need to practice and he _did_ forget the guitar… often… but still; he didn't need to blow up like that. It wasn't his fault that he was anxious to get out of that God forsaken school when the bell rang; besides, it wasn't _him_ who used the guitar anyways. He looked on as they exited through the front doors, heading towards the van yet again. Sasuke pulled open the back doors and laid his guitar inside, then moved around to the driver's side and pulled himself in. Suigetsu did the same on his side, glancing at his moody lover as he did so. _Maybe he had a bad day._ The platinum blonde thought to himself as he fastened his seatbelt and relaxed down into the seat.

Once they'd pulled out of the parking lot and Sasuke'd seemed as if he'd calmed down a bit, Suigetsu quietly and gently slid his fingers into Sasuke's hand that rest on the arm-rest between the two chairs. "You okay?" he asked tentatively, giving his hand a soft squeeze. Sasuke sighed softly and held his lover's hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"Yeah. Sorry for being an ass."

Suigetsu shrugged and kept his hand in Sasuke's, his eyes trailing over the raven's calm features. "It's okay… it was my fault anyways." He thought about band practice, which he would soon be attending. As he ran a few of the lyrics through his head, he felt a flutter of nervous excitement. It was only _three days_ before their next gig and like always, he worried about how they would do. He thought it was stupid to worry, though. Their band was definitely one of the best in town and if they didn't _win_ this upcoming local 'Battle of the Bands', then they'd at least come in second. Or well, he hoped they would…

"Are Itachi and Kisame already home?"

"No, Itachi said they'd be late."

The blonde paused slightly. If they were going to be late… then why did Sasuke flip out when he'd forgotten the guitar? "How late?"

"A couple of hours."

"What the fuck; we have to practice. Why are they so late?"

Sasuke glanced at his lover for a moment before he looked back to the road, turning into the parking lot of a McDonald's. "Sui. Chill out. That gives us two hours to do whatever we want." He assured with a devious smirk, shutting off the van and then getting out and making a bee-line to the doors of the restaurant. The blonde paused when he saw the smirk and then copied it as he understood, getting out of the van as well and following his boyfriend to the building. _Whatever we want huh… wonder what HE wants…_ Suigetsu couldn't help but think as he made his way through the room to stand next to his relaxed lover. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight from foot to foot, lightly swaying back and fourth while he scanned the menu board for what he wanted. They were all just sandwiches but different sizes…

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. His lover in mention slowly turned his attention to the raven and stopped his swaying.

"Ahhmm.. a number one I think." He nodded and looked towards the board again, then back to Sasuke and leaned over to peck his lips with a smile. "Thanks. Should I get a seat or are we going back to the car?"

Sasuke looked around the interior of the building and then back to Suigetsu. "Get a seat."

The blonde agreed and pecked his lips again, then trailed off into the dining area to find a seat. He didn't want to sit next to other people because he didn't like being stared at while he was eating. Especially girls… they stared most. They all just wanted _his_ Sasuke… Though, after looking for a few moments, Suigetsu found a seat next to the window that had no other people around it and with a small smile he plopped down in a seat and waited for the raven to join him. Hopefully no one would sit next to them for the entirety they were there; he'd be annoyed if he'd have to share _their _area with some stupid—

He turned his gaze towards the door when he heard the annoying, familiar sound of female laughter. No, no, please don't be—Goddamnit. _Oh my fucking God. Why?_ Suigetsu thought angrily as he watched the herd of girls make their way through the doors, one of them being the person he hated most. Karin. The blonde boy almost visibly _seethed_ with rage when his eyes fell upon the girl. He and Sasuke were _not_ staying in this restaurant with that bitch and her posse here. _No. You get the fuck away from me, don't even look at me. No. No—fucking, augh. _Suigetsu had to use all of his will power to _not_ take his keys out of his pocket and stab the girl as she approached him and even then, his fists were clenched tightly and his eyes full of murderous intent.

"What do you fucking want Karin."

"Suigetsu you're so mean." She said sweetly as she sat down in the seat across from the boy, resting her chin in her hand with her elbow propped on the table. "I just wanted to know if Sasuke was here. I wanted to say hi." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the girl. _You are such a slut. _

"Go suck a dick and get away from me, bitch."

Karin frowned and rolled her eyes as she stood from the seat. "Fuck you Suigetsu." Afterwards she returned to her posse, her heels clicking on the tile of the floor.

"By the way, I can see your ass! I bet that attracts a lot of _nice_ guys, huh!" Suigetsu frowned angrily and waited for his boyfriend to return, pulling out his phone and tapping into the internet to distract himself from his thoughts. Why couldn't that stupid bitch understand that Sasuke was his and his _only_? Sasuke was the only real boyfriend the blonde had ever had and… it just sucked that there was some whore that tried to steal it from him. He actually loved the raven and she just…

"What's wrong?"

Suigetsu looked up from his phone when he heard his boyfriend's soothing, calm voice and smiled a bit broadly. "Nothin'." With a quiet sigh he watched Sasuke sit across from him and then took his food off of the tray. He let a satisfied grunt escape his lips as the scent of the greasy food fill his senses. "So… what do _you_ wanna do when we get home?" he asked, raising a thin brow and kicking his legs up to rest on the seat on either side of the Uchiha, moving them inwards so his calves rest against Sasuke's thighs.

_Heh._ What did he want to do? He was sure that Suigetsu knew _exactly_ what he had in mind. The two of them haven't been able to have a house to themselves in weeks and now that his brother would be gone for a few hours? He was _definitely _going to take advantage of that privacy and ravish his hot little lover. Or, the other way around. "I think you know." He said with a casual grin, sipping his drink before biting into his sandwich. "We could go up to my room and roll around a little… or you know,"-he shrugged-"put your mouth to good use."

The blonde paused his chewing when he heard the raven's requests, a tingle of excitement going through his body. As the memory of Sasuke's taste hit his thoughts, a stronger shock went through him. Put his mouth to good use, huh… "Sounds good to me." He said smoothly, sticking out the tip of his pink tongue between his sharp teeth. He would put it to _very_ good use.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Itachi? …anyone?" the raven called out into the vacant house, making sure that they were indeed alone. When he got no response his lips curled into a smirk and he led his touchy lover up the steps to his bedroom. He couldn't <em>wait<em> to feel Suigetsu's skilled, wet tongue around him and his sinful hands that would trail over his hot skin. Once inside the room he slipped off his hoodie, removing his glasses and hat afterwards to reveal his beautiful, jet black hair as it angelically hung down to brush against the tops of his shoulders. Suigetsu removed his jacket as well before closing the bedroom door and locking it. Now, incase someone were to come home early, there would be _no_ interruptions.

With a slow sigh, Sasuke sat down on the edge of his comfortable bed and removed his shoes. Afterwards, he leaned back to prop himself up on his strong arms, leaving his legs dangling off the edge as he cast his lust-filled gaze to his counterpart that stood across the room. He let his head rest against his shoulder as he watched the other come closer, his own body relaxed and warm to the touch. The blonde grinned seductively at him and made his way over, putting a broad hand on the side of the raven's smooth neck and the other finding its way into the mess of black hair. He leaned down and pushed his lover's head back gently as he crashed his lips down onto the other's, only pausing there for a moment before coaxing Sasuke's lips apart. His tongue dove inside the wet cavern and slid around the Uchiha's, occasionally pressing their lips together further so he could suck in on Sasuke's needy tongue. With a heavy sigh, Suigetsu pulled his tongue away and bit gently onto his lower lip, pulling it along with him slowly before letting it slide from between his teeth.

"So… what did you want again?"

Sasuke looked up at his teasing lover with a lusty grin, subconsciously spreading out his legs a bit wider to accommodate with the steadily growing warmth that had begun below his belt. "You know what I want."

The blonde smirked and slid his smooth hands up the heated thighs of the boy before him. "Say it."

"Sui. I want you to _suck me off._"

A rush of excitement went through Suigetsu, causing his heart to beat a bit faster. He _loved_ when Sasuke said things like that. It turned him on so much more and he could feel the heat of his chest traveling through to his lower body. Silently he accepted the raven's wishes and dropped to his knees with a grin, nestling himself comfortably between his thighs as his hands continues to wander along Sasuke's body. Trailing his fingers up, Suigetsu teased beneath the shirt that hid the raven's delectable stomach, sliding his fingertips up and down his lower belly before dragging them down to undo Sasuke's belt. His pants were soon to follow and before long, Suigetsu had the Uchiha's arousal cupped in his hand with his boxers being the only thing that separated the raw contact. He pressed down firmly, kneading his palm against the hardening flesh in a steady rhythm as he memorized the sounds of Sasuke's heated sighs and breaths. With his free hand he pushed up his lover's shirt and moved his lips down to trail over the skin, sucking in at times and grazing his teeth along the skin at others.

"Fuck… c'mon. I don't need any more foreplay." The Uchiha sighed out with a smirk as he pushed his hips up into the blonde's strong grasp. Suigetsu grinned to himself and tugged off Sasuke's skinnies, his boxers following not moments afterwards. _Fuck Sasuke… you're so hot. _He thought to himself as he moved in close and wrapped his long fingers around his lover's heated arousal, breathing in the rich, thick scent. In a quick motion he began to pump the length, his grip becoming a bit tighter each time he got close to the head while his free hand found its way to the regions just below the action. With hazy eyes, Sasuke watched his boyfriend work him over. He absolutely _loved_ what Suigetsu could do and what was about to come happened to be his specialty. When the blonde quickened his pace, Sasuke couldn't help but buck his hips lightly into the other's hands while a bit of pre-cum dribbled out, which made the sliding of the blonde's hands much smoother.

"Mh… Sasuke."

With a soft sigh, Suigetsu ran his tongue over the slit of his lover's arousal, quickly trailing it around the head afterwards and closing his lips around the flesh, sucking in slowly and erotically. He popped his lips off again before running his flat tongue up and down the underside of Sasuke's length firmly, quickly taking the head in his mouth after a few moments and swirling his saliva around it. He sucked in, letting more of the length enter his mouth until his lips touched the base and he could feel the pressure in his throat. He sighed out shakily against the skin, his eyes watering a bit as he held his head there, then swallowed slowly and pulled the length out of his throat, swallowing again a few times as he kept his lips around the head only. He could taste the familiar pre-cum on his tongue that he loved _so_ much and not only did it heat him up more; it caused his work to intensify and he began to bob his head up and down.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, a pleasured sigh escaping his lips as the other teen attacked all of his sensitive areas and favorite spots. He knew _exactly_ what to do to make the Uchiha squirm and Sasuke _loved_ it. Though, he knew it wouldn't last much longer when he felt a large spurt of hot pre-cum drizzle into the blonde's mouth and heard his lover's quiet groan of approval. Pleasure flowed through his veins and he strained to stay propped on his arms as he watched Suigetsu's trained lips and tongue. _God_ he was sexy…

"Get r-ready…" The Uchiha groaned out, his muscles tensing with each shock of pleasure that pulled at his nerves. He moved one of his hands down and took a handful of platinum blonde hair, gripping tightly while he focused on the wet, quick motions of his boyfriend's mouth. Besides, he _knew_ Suigetsu loved when he pulled his hair. Soon he'd be pulling it a lot harder, though.

The blonde smirked around his lover's length and prepared himself, holding most of Sasuke's arousal in his mouth while he quickly pumped the lower half. He moved his head up and down in small amounts, sucking in each time he pulled up and squeezing his hand as he pulled up as well. _C'mon… c'mon Sasuke… fuck._ His silent pleas were granted suddenly as he felt the pleasured explosion hit the back of his throat, causing his body to tremble in excitement and be overcome with heat. This is what he'd been waiting for since they started and he made sure not to let _any_ of it slip past his eager mouth as he held down his lover's trembling and bucking hips so that he might not gag. Sasuke cried out as he released his pent up desire, his hips involuntarily rocking upwards into the hot mouth above him as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over him.

Once the raven had finished, Suigetsu pulled off of his shrinking arousal and sighed out shakily, sitting back on the floor and moving his hips in discomfort. _Just relax and will it away… he's too winded to do anything else._ After a moment he calmed himself and crawled onto the soft bed, moving over to lay his head on the raven's chest and listen to his heartbeat while he slowly rubbed his tired hands up and down Sasuke's toned stomach.

"Sui, you're awesome." The raven said softly, moving a hand down to slowly stroke through his silky hair. The blonde smiled and shifted his weight to his elbow so that he could turn his head and look at the raven, pecking his lips softly.

"Love you."

Sasuke smiled back and breathed out slowly, pushing himself up to sit and cover himself with his boxers again. "Love you too. But hey, Itachi and Kisame will be here soon and we gotta get ready." He breathed a laugh and pecked the blonde's lips again. "We can't seem like we just fucked."

Suigetsu snorted a little laugh and lay back onto the bed. Wasn't the first time he'd heard _that._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Boooo sorry that it got sloppy in the end. But, I do plan on continuing this! So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon enough :) Reviews are loved!**


	2. Needle

Another sip, another tick, another tock. Suigetsu scratched his eyebrow with his free hand as he sipped his soda, himself and Sasuke still waiting for the elder boys to arrive home.

"Oooohh my fucking Gooodddd…" he groaned, tipping his head back slightly. "Why are they taking forever… it's almost five."

Sasuke cast his gaze over to his impatient lover who sat atop the kitchen counter, legs dangling over the side and an unimpressed expression on his face. Like hell he knew where his brother was… and it's not like texting him would do anything productive. Itachi would go as slow as he pleased.

"I don't know, they pro-"

"We could have had sex like four times by now." Suigetsu interrupted, breathing a laugh afterwards and setting down his glass onto the counter next to him, shifting his position so that he leaned his weight back onto his arms behind him.

Sasuke breathed a laugh as well at his lover's input, taking a drink from his glass afterwards. "I don't know," he continued, looking at the dark liquid in the bottom of his glass, "They're both fatasses and probably stopped to eat. Twice."

The blonde smiled and hopped down from the counter, stretching upwards once his feet hit the floor. "Probably." He sighed out and grabbed his glass, finishing the last drops of his soda before rinsing it out in the sink. Afterwards, he walked over to his seated Sasuke and ran a hand sloppily through his dark hair before bending down to kiss his lips softly, flashing him a toothy grin afterwards as his blue eyes met brown. "Wanna just watch TV until they get here?"

With a sigh of content and a gentle smile, the raven nodded and stood from his seat. He moved over and quickly placed his glass into the sink as well before taking Suigetsu's soft hand into his own, walking through the house to the living room and plopping down comfortably onto the couch. He shifted over and leaned his weight against the arm, one elbow resting on it as his other arm extended out to the blonde next to him. That way, they could have maximum cuddling opportunity; considering his brother decided to be hours late to practice and they had time to do nothing.

Before Suigetsu sat down and made himself comfortable, he scanned the room for the TV remote. He figured it'd be smart to actually _find_ it before curling up together, that way he wouldn't have to get up again. It was usually… aha, there it was. He picked up the device and then let himself fall back into the couch, scooting over afterwards so that he was nestled warmly into Sasuke's welcoming embrace. He handed the remote over and let his hand fall casually to rest on Sasuke's thigh, his body relaxing into the arm around him.

"What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked as he turned on the TV, scrolling through the channels a bit quickly as he scanned the immediate options and then his recordings.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever you wanna watch, really." He said casually, watching as Sasuke scrolled through the endless channels on the screen. They only watched about four of the five-hundred or so channels anyways. Besides, it's not like he'd actually _watch_ whatever was chosen. He had more important things on his mind… like their performance. He knew it was stupid to worry… they were good. He always remembered the words and the set… they had good stage presence and they had a good local fan base… he just… they had a new song this time. The crowd would like it, he was fairly sure, but he still had his silly fears that it would be a bust. No, no, he shouldn't worry though, right? If he's nervous about it, he won't perform to his fullest. This new song would go over _perfectly_. Besides, he liked it more than others anyways. He was probably the only one even worried in the first place…

"Hey, Sasuke." He said suddenly, turning his head to the side a bit so that he could look up at the other. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head so… conversation is needed. He'd been contemplating this for a while anyway.

"Hm?" Came the response as the raven turned his gaze from the TV to Suigetsu, adjusting his arm around him a bit so it lay more comfortably.

"I think I want to get a spider bite. Like, a piercing, you know?" He suggested, moving his hand from Sasuke's thigh to gesture to his left side of his lower lip. "Little studs." He grinned.

The raven paused and then raised a brow in question. "Yeah?" He flipped his bangs from his face so that he could get a clearer look at his lover's face, trying to mentally put a piercing in the spot where Suigetsu had mentioned. It could be cute… "Go for it." He smiled, shrugging a bit. "I think it'd look nice." If he wanted to get it done, he wasn't going to tell him no… Besides, it'd only be fair, considering the blonde hadn't complained when he'd gotten his septum pierced.

Suigetsu smiled. "Really?" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Do you think I could get it pierced before the show? ...Would I be able to sing?" He asked, laughing a bit.

"I think so. I mean, if we get it done today, you have almost three whole days to let it heal a little. It might be sore at the end of the night… but…" He shrugged as he trailed off, smiling at the other. "Do you want to tonight? I can spot you for any money you might need." He offered.

With a broad smile, Suigetsu pecked Sasuke's lips. "I love you." He said with a soft laugh, flipping his bangs out of his eyes with a quick flick of his head. He really needed to trim those… "We can go after practice?"

"Sounds fine to me." The raven nodded, trailing his eyes over Suigetsu's soft features. "I'd pierce it for you free of charge but… I've never done lips before"—he laughed—"I don't want to fuck it up."

The blonde smiled and breathed a laugh as well, trailing the tip of his thumb over his lower lip as he looked into brown eyes. "Maybe you can give us another set of earrings." He suggested with a soft smile, moving his fingers from his lip to finger the hoop on the top edge of his right ear. "Right under this one?" He raised an eyebrow, feeling the skin. The two of them had gotten matching piercings about a year ago and lately Sasuke had gotten into piercing ears himself, so this time… he could pierce them. It'd have more meaning then, right?

Sasuke perked up slightly at the offer, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Well sure." He said a bit happily, watching as the blonde's fingertips played with the hoop. He hadn't gotten the chance to pierce his lover's ears yet… "Wanna do that now? Since Itachi and Kisame still aren't here?"

"Hell yeah." Suigetsu laughed, pushing himself up off of the couch and then taking his lover's hand, pulling him up as well. He then followed Sasuke up the stairs, down the hall, and back to his bedroom where he collapsed onto his soft bed. He _loved_ Sasuke's bed. More than his own, really. It was so unbelievably comfortable and then blankets were so soft… not to mention it was bathed in the raven's scent. As he lay there, he watched his boyfriend find all of his things. He looked so… excited.

One silver hoop—there. Now to find another… Sasuke searched through the multiple small earrings, gauges, and accessories that lay scattered across his desk, trying to find a hoop to match the one he'd already found. He knew he had another… Ah—no, that wasn't it. He moved the hoop aside, holding the one he'd already found between his fingertips. _Where is the fucking thing—there you are._ He silently cursed as he picked up the elusive earring, a breath of accomplishment escaping his lips.

"Okay, I have to get the needle and shit; can you go and get an apple or something from the kitchen?"

Suigetsu raised a brow and rolled onto his stomach, looking at the hoops in the raven's hand. "Yeah sure. Should I cut it or…"

"Yeah, in half." He nodded, smiling at the blonde as he left the room. "Thanks." He called after him, finding the package of needles afterwards in one of the top drawers of his desk as well as a lighter which he would use to sterilize the needle a little. Not that he was too concerned about infection anyways.

A few moments later, Suigetsu returned to the bedroom with the halved apple and set it down on the desk next to Sasuke. "So are you going first or am I?"

"You." He grinned, moving over to the other and brushing his soft blonde hair away from his ear so that he could stroke the skin softly. "Sit down." He said as he pulled his hand away and picked up all of the things he'd need, carrying them over to the bed and sitting down with a gentle sigh.

Suigetsu smiled at his lover's touch. "Fine by me." He carried the apple with him as he followed the other to the bed, sitting down next to him and holding the apple up a bit. As he eyed the needle in Sasuke's hand, he felt a soft flutter in his stomach. That needle… was about to be in his ear. _No. Stop thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong with this. It's just a fucking piercing._ He breathed out and smiled, pushing all of his hair back and away from the ear that will pierced, watching as the needle is heated with the lighter.

The raven carefully rotated the needle within the flame until he felt that it was ready. He then looked to the blonde and gave a small, sharp nod. "Hold that behind your ear." When Suigetsu complied, he moved in closer, handing one of the hoops to him and then moving his free hand to help hold the apple steady and in place. He used his thumb to pin his soft ear against the fruit a bit more as he lined up the needle with the to-be piercing.

"Ready? One, two, three." As the third number sounded off, he pushed the needle slowly and smoothly through the cartilage, sighing out once he'd finished. Though, he didn't move his fingers from the blonde's ear. _He didn't flinch or anything._ He thought happily as he smiled softly to himself and moved his free hand down a bit. "Okay give me a hoop." When he felt the metal on his fingers he took it, quickly moving it up to the slight bit of the dull end of the needle that stuck out of the new hole. As he withdrew the needle he pushed the end of the hoop in, grinning to himself when the entire process was finished.

"Alright, you're only bleeding a tiny bit, but you're done."

Suigetsu sighed out once the whole thing was over, flicking his eyes over to meet his lover's, a smile stretched across his face. "Does it look alright?" He asked, tentatively moving a hand up to touch the new addition.

With a nod, Sasuke pulled the tip of the needle out of the apple and rubbed off the bit of blood onto his pants. "Yeah it looks great. Go look." He laughed a bit, smiling.

He didn't need to be told twice. The blonde hopped up from the bed and jogged over to the mirror across the room, holding his hair back so that he could look over his boyfriend's work. _Oh, I am sexy._ With a satisfied smirk, he let his hair fall back into place and turned, walking back to the bed. "It looks awesome." He laughed softly and bent down enough so that he could thank the raven with a peck on the lips. Afterwards, he looked at the needle and the second hoop, running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip in thought. "Do you need help doing yours?"

"Nope, I'm fine." He smiled, standing up from the bed after he'd reheated the needle. He paused to look Suigetsu over slightly, smiling, and then kissed him before continuing on his way to the mirror to pierce his own ear.

_Douche._ He thought playfully after Sasuke pulled out of the kiss. Though, he pushed away his thoughts and smiled, reclaiming his seat on the bed. That seat, though, quickly turned into him just _lying_ on the bed again. He wasn't complaining though… he might as well be comfortable while he watched his boyfriend stab a needle through his ear. As he watched, though, his mind wandered a bit. What was taking those other two so long to show up? He really was curious…

****

**Yeah, so the delay on this chapter was ABSOLUTELY my bad, lol. But! I really do want to continue this XD much faster than I have been. So, I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It'll get more.. exciting? soon, I promise. Also! Before I forget. Incase anyone was wondering what kind of music exactly I picture their band playing… search "The Thespian" by Alesana and listen to that. That's a rough example of something similar, lol. Other than the deep growls and the period between—roughly—2:37 and 3:22. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND ENJOY D:**


	3. Desire

"Don't you think we should be getting back to your place?" Kisame asked casually as he relaxed back in his chair and took a drink from his glass. The two of them had gone out to lunch that day and were now sitting in the living room of his apartment.

Itachi shrugged and momentarily took off his black, thick-rimmed glasses so that he could rub his eyes. "It's not like we even really have to practice. We all know the songs." He said with a monotone voice, slipping his glasses back on and casting his gaze over at his lover. "Are you wanting to go?"

Kisame shrugged and ran a hand through his hair slowly, yawning as he does so. "I don't really care, I was just wondering." He responded, giving the other a toothy grin. "They're probably pissed that we're so late."

Itachi shrugged, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Oh well." He paused and then scooted over closer to the larger man. "We can go after this…" He trailed off, smiling as he brought his thin lips up to meet Kisame's. He hardly felt like playing his bass right now anyways.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Just… a-aah" Suigetsu managed to gasp out, his hands currently on either side of his Uchiha's neck while said Uchiha was draped over his own body. They'd become a bit tired of waiting on the two older boys and their post-piercing cuddling on Sasuke's bed had turned rather… raunchy. Suigetsu wasn't entirely sure how it'd happened, really. They were innocently cuddling and then… then cuddling turned to kissing and touching which… led to their current position. Their current position which consisted of a very naked Suigetsu with an almost equally naked Sasuke bent over him, the raven's lips dancing up and down his lover's soft neck while his hands teased along the insides of his thighs and lower stomach. He teased everywhere _but_ the platinum blonde's throbbing erection in which said blonde was very _painfully_ aware of.

"Sasukeeee… come on…"

The raven smirked against his lover's neck, letting his fingertips ghost along the length of his arousal before rubbing smoothly and a bit firmly along the inside dip between his torso and thighs. He always made sure to rub in those areas because he was _always_ rewarded with delicious sounds from the blonde.

"Nh." He quietly grunted, moving his lips down further to suck at one of Suigetsu's pert nipples while his fingers tracing ever so slowly towards his prize.

Prize… Suigetsu would _love_ to get rid of that "prize". Sasuke was moving a bit too slowly for his liking and even though he always loved the attention on his chest, all he could focus on was his lover's touches near his arousal. Each touch… each caress felt as though it was burning, sending shocks of pleasure through his stomach. He wanted so badly for Sasuke to touch him… to ravish him and leave him gasping. Though, like always, Sasuke made sure to torture him.

"Sasuke please… touch me, fuck me, something…" he pleaded.

As if he'd said some soft of magic words, Sasuke took hold of him and began to pump his length firmly, increasing his speed to an erratic pace that sent Suigetsu's pleasure through the roof. For the first few moments, he couldn't hold back his cries of ecstasy and arched his back upwards, a filthy slave to the raven's touches.

Sasuke _loved_ the platinum blonde's reactions. The sheer sound of the amounts of pleasure that were laced within his voice caused wave after wave of need to crash over him. That need soon forced him to remove his hand from his lover and pair it with his other hand to remove his boxers, allowing his own arousal freedom to the cool air of the bedroom. There was only one thought on his mind at the moment and that was complete _domination_ and _destruction_. He wanted to work Suigetsu over _so hard_ that he'd have to sing while sitting down at practice.

Luckily for him, Suigetsu would have no argument whatsoever. His overwhelming desire to release would dull any pain that came to him and in all honesty, at the moment, pain would probably just turn him on even more. _Fuck._ He thought, a deep groan pushing past his kiss-bruised lips as he felt the hot presence of Sasuke's arousal nudge against him. He willingly splayed his legs open further and raised his knees a bit more, pushing his hips slightly upwards as he waited for the raven to take him. To fill him so deeply and quite literally rock his world like he _knew_ he would. _Come on, come on, come onnnn…_

With those thoughts, as if Sasuke could hear them, he smoothly began to push his length into the other, not stopping or faltering once until his base hit the edge of the blonde's opening. "H-haah…" he panted quietly, tensing his body and then not a moment later began to work up a smooth, slow rhythm. The sounds Suigetsu was making… the heavy "_oh" _that sounded out each time he thrust in… they caused hot shivers of pure pleasure to rush up Sasuke's spine. Before long the sounds, coupled with his thrusts, caused his hips to move faster and his body to tense as he attempted to flood his lover with his own lust.

"_Aaah…"_ Suigetsu partially whimpered, all pain dissolving away as he moved his hips in sync with the raven's. He could feel each of Sasuke's fingers as they erotically caressed his body… he could feel as Sasuke shift above him, leaning over him further… he could feel how Sasuke's firm stomach was now pressing against his own arousal each time he thrust in. All of these feelings… they overwhelmed him, sending him into a euphoric bliss as he closed his eyes and did nothing but _feel_ his lover… hear the pants and sighs from him… let him take over and do anything and everything he pleased.

Sasuke did just that. He planted his elbows firmly over the other's shoulders and arched his back, using all of his muscle to thrust as effectively as he could into the one below him. After a few moments, though, he shifted slightly so that he could be a bit more comfortable and thrust a bit faster. He ran a sinful hand down Suigetsu's torso and then further down to run along his thigh, using that hand then to pull his leg foreword a bit more and allow himself more room to move within him. He kept a hold of the blonde's leg and dipped his head down, kissing the other deeply and smoothly as he felt his climax approaching. He sighed out against Suigetsu's lips and ground his hips into the other a bit, trying to momentarily add as much pressure against himself as he could.

At this feeling, Suigetsu arched his back and let out a broken gasp, rubbing his hands up and down the raven's back firmly. He knew Sasuke was close… he had a habit of _always_ grinding against him when he was trying to push himself over the edge. The sensation was effective in turning on the blonde even _more_, bringing him closer to his own climax as well.

"Augh" Sasuke grunted, trying his hardest to reach that final peak of ecstasy that would leave him trembling. Though, as he shifted his position ever so slightly, he would realize that the sensation would hit him _much_ faster than he was expecting. Before he knew it, his body was wracked with suffocating pleasure, causing all of his muscles to spasm and contract as he shot load after load of his hot mess into Suigetsu. His pace slowed, only faltering slightly as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, fully riding out his orgasm.

The heat and new-found slickness of Sasuke's lust soon sent Suigetsu over the edge as well, a white-hot shock of pleasure cut through his stomach as he was enveloped in his own orgasm. Cries of bliss made their way out of his throat and into the air as ropes of sticky cum landed on his chest and stomach. As the intensity of his orgasm died down, he brought down one of his hands to lovingly massage the base of his weeping cock, holding on to the last rushes of pleasure before letting his body relax. He grunted as Sasuke pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and messy and as he opened his eyes a bit more to gaze as his love, he couldn't hold back a grin.

It was extremely obvious that Sasuke had just fucked the hardest he had in a while… what with his face all flushed and his hair tousled everywhere once he'd lain down on the bed beside the blonde. He looked completely spent and… out of breath, almost; laying there stretched out with his nude body carelessly exposed to everything around them.

Suigetsu sighed out slowly and drew his hands away from himself, carefully letting his legs relax down onto the bed afterwards with a grunt of slight pain. He would _definitely_ be feeling that for a little while… Oh well. He didn't mind… after all, he didn't need to stand to sing and right now, all he wanted to feel was Sasuke… his hands, his lips… just _Sasuke_.

"Mhh… Sasu…" he mumbled coyly, rolling onto his side lazily before scooting closer to his tired raven. He rest a hand on Sasuke's pale chest and sighed out slowly, unable to rid the smile from his face. "Love you."

Sasuke lolled his head to the side to look at the blonde, smiling back lazily. "Love you too." He confirmed, resting one of his hands on the other's and then craning his neck to push his lips close enough, giving Suigetsu a soft, loving kiss. "Mh… hey Sui…" he started, pausing for a moment so that he could take in a deep, needed breath. "You're pretty fuckin' hot."

Suigetsu breathed a laugh and then flashed Sasuke a toothy grin, giving him a second kiss afterwards. "Thanks" he responded lazily, draping an arm over Sasuke's torso softly before sighing out contently. Now… if Itachi and Kisame would give them another hour or two… that'd be _great_.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I sincerely apologize for this chapter being so ridiculously short, lol. Short and overdue. But! I promise to have the next chapter up within a day or two. I would have included it in this chapter but it just seemed awkward to add it in after all of the sexy and buuuuuhh.**

**So yes! I hope you enjoy and I always love reviews D:**


End file.
